Lily and James 7th year
by pheonix99
Summary: James has been crushing on Lily and asking her out for ages. But will in there seventh year will they finally get together? With Romance and Voldermort makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys here's my new story, I hope you like it.**

James POV

James Potter woke up when (at 7.30am) a fluffy white pillow hit his face.

"Padfoot what was that for," James said rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Your mum says we need to be packed and down for breakfast in half an hour," Sirius grinned.

"Ugh," James mumbled.

He hopped out of bed and saw that Sirius was fully dressed.

He grabbed some plain shorts and a muggle t-shirt and he through them on.

He was in muggle attire as today he would be going to Hogwarts for his final year.

He let out a sigh realizing he only had one year left.

"What's up?" Sirius asked sensing his friend's displeasure.

"It's our last year and then no more Hogwarts," James muttered upset.

"Yeah, well it's our last year let's make it count," Sirius grinned.

"Do you recon I'll make it count with Lily?" James asked thinking of the love of his life since he first met her on the train, Lily Evans.

"Well she's head girl so you'll be sharing a dorm then you can show her you've changed," Sirius smiled.

"Yeah I suppose, we should go down to breakfast," James sighed.

"Yes breakfast; you're mum's the best cook ever!" Sirius stated jumping up.

James grinned at his friends' behaviour then followed him to the food room in his mansion.

When they got there their tummies gurgled at the delicious smell of hash brown, sausage and bacon.

"Morning Mrs Potter smells delicious," Sirius smiled his charming smile.

"Well tuck in you to, I can't believe it's your last year and then you'll be gone," Hailey Potter Sighed.

"Don't worry mum I'll be back," James hugged her.

He then went and tucked into the delicious food.

Half an hour later the two boys were standing with their trunks.

"Goodbye Jamie, Sirius," Mrs Potter said before she hugged them both tightly.

"Charles sends his love," she said as James dad was at the ministry working on an important case.

"Bye," James called before both boys apparated to platform 9 and 3\4.

They landed with a crack in the middle of the platform.

There we're children hugging their parents.

While older students waved from their compartments.

James and Sirius were interrupted by a shout "prongs, padfoot over here," they looked over and saw Remus and Peter waving at them.

"Let's go," Sirius said but James sighed and said "can't heads compartment," Sirius sighed "I still can't be leave you got head boy I knew Dumbledore was mad but I didn't know he was that bonkers."

"Thanks for your kind words," James stated sarcastically before heading to the heads compartment.

**Lily POV**

Lily was standing staring at the beautiful steam train that was the Hogwarts express.

She looked enviously at the first years that had many years left, where as she had one.

Lily couldn't think about her sadness anymore as she was engulfed by hugs when her two best friends Alice Swift and Mary Hollow came over.

"Guys can't breathe," Lily chocked.

They both laughed then Alice said "sorry it's just so great to be back here."

"I now this is so," Mary stopped talking and gasped staring at Lily.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Lily.

"You're head girl!" squealed an excited Mary.

"What?" Alice gasped looking at Lily's shiny head girl badge and squealing with excitement and pleasure at her friend's good fortune.

"Oh my gosh, we knew you'd get it," They both laughed.

"Well considering you knew your both very surprised," Lily said in mock offence.

They all burst out laughing.

""Well I erg better go the Heads compartment," Lily sighed.

"See ya," Lily called before dragging her trunk off to the heads compartment.

When she got there she saw James Potter her arch enemy standing there running a hand through his messy dark brown hair.

She couldn't believe he got head boy he was a complete prankster.

"Alright Evans," he asked as she entered the compartment door.

"Fine," she said curtly.

"So, congratulations on head girl," Potter said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah congratulations on head boy," Lily said her face non- committal.

James sensing she didn't want to talk remained quiet.

They were in awkward silence until Lily said "erg lets go do the prefects meeting," James nodded so they left to the prefects compartment.

Lily's mind was spinning with confudsion.

Potter was being nice and friendly; he hadn't asked her out once.

The prefects meeting went quite well, they assigned prefects patrolling times; James was being really nice, he'd been great with the prefects meeting and he'd been completely responsible.

When she reached her friends compartment she found Mary and Alice playing a game of (by the look of it very tense) gobstones.

"Hi guys," Lily smiled.

"Hey," Alice said jumping up.

"Oh hi, who's the new head boy?" Mary asked just as a loud of slime exploded in her face from the gobstone.

Lily and Alice both burst into laughter while Mary angrily wiped her face.

"The new head boys Potter," Lily said.

There was complete silence in the compartment then Lily giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked a shell shocked Alice.

"Your faces," Lily said in-between giggles.

"But how did Potter get head boy?" Mary asked.

"That's what I thought but he's actually quite good," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but you two have to share a common room and bathroom," Mary said.

"I haven't really thought about that," Lily said.

She thought she wouldn't mind if Potter was like he was now.

She looked to see her friends had gone back to their game of gobstones.

Looking at her friends she saw that the holidays had made them look quite different.

Mary's dark brown hair had grown about an inch and was now down to her belly button, her brown eyes were the same but she'd got a head taller and now towered over Lily.

Alice had cut her Golden hair down to her shoulders, she was wearing a small amount of makeup which showed of her blue eyes and she was about 5 cm taller.

Lily hadn't gotten any taller but her long auburn hair had grown.

They spent the rest of their journey chatting, playing exploding snap and swapping chocolate frog cards.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station Lily grinned at the sight of Hogwarts in the distance before stepping of the train.

**Hi guys I know it's supposed to be in the 70s mine might stray of that a bit so if so soz.**

**Hope u like it and plz Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys hope u like the next chap**

James POV

James left from the prefects meeting with a huge barely concealed grin on his face.

Lily hadn't shouted at him once maybe he'd finally get his chance.

He reached his compartment to find Remus reading, for a change (sarcastically).

Sirius was eating chocolate frogs as though he'd not just eaten one of Hailey Potter's amazing breakfasts.

And Peter was looking through quiddich magazines.

"Hi guys," James grinned.

"Hey Prongs," Remus smiled looking up from his book.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said chucking him a chocolate frog.

With his chaser reflex he caught the zooming frog before it smashed into his face.

Opening it he bit of the fogs head then looked at the card.

"Bloody hell Morgana again, do you want it wormy," James sighed looking at the card.

"Thanks, how'd the prefects meeting go?" asked Peter.

"Brilliant me and Evans got on great do you think?" he stopped not wanting to get his hopes up and then be let down.

"I thought you seemed happy," Remus smiled a wolfish grin in place (werewolf).

"Yeah well maybe it's finally going to be my chance," James grinned before pulling out a set of exploding snap "Sirius are you game?"

So James as Sirius played exploding snap for the rest of the journey.

Lily's POV

Lily, Mary and Alice all got a carriage together.

"I wonder what the sorting hat will ramble on about this year." muttered Mary.

"Come on your only complaining because he'll keep you from your dinner," snorted Lily.

"Hey I have a healthy appetite that's all," Mary said defensively.

Alice and Lily both snorted at this.

"Oh stop picking on me," complained Mary.

Then all three girls started laughing scaring a bunch of second year girls in there carriage.

"Look we're home," Lily grinned staring at the beautiful castle.

"One year left," Alice sighed.

"I know," muttered Mary.

All three girls exchanged sad looks before Lily broke the silence "I have to go help the students to the castle."

"Hey Evans over here," Lily looked up to see James Potter calling her she reluctantly went over.

"Ok let's go," Lily said walking to the younger students her red hair flying behind her.

"You coming?" she asked Potter who had been standing there staring at her red hair.

"What oh yeah right lets go," he mumbled as he followed her.

Once they'd finished directing people to the castle Lily and James went to the great hall and slipped in.

"Oi prongs Evans we're over here," came the booming voice of Sirius Black.

Lily and James both went over to were, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Mary and Alice were all sitting.

"Hey guys," Lily smiled.

"Hey, look here comes the first years," Mary said pointing to were the great hall doors opened.

The first years little faces all showed visions of amazement.

Everyone looked at the sorting hat expectant.

Its mouth opened and it began to sing.

(This songs half original half not,)

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"I love those songs," Lily grinned.

"Me to," James cut in quickly.

Everyone sighed in exasperation.

"Smooth prongs," Sirius muttered exasperatedly.

"Well I'll do notices after so tuck in," Dumbledore smiled.

"Finally," Sirius and Mary both said at the same time witch caused everyone to laugh.

After the feast when Sirius and Mary had eaten more food together than the rest of Gryffindor, and everyone was very full and sleepy, Dumbledore stood up to do his speech.

"Hello students, well let's start with the worst news shall we, as you all know voldermort is getting ever more powerful," There were gasps at Dumbledore saying the name.

"You should not be scared of a name, know there have been more security measures to keep are students safe, Know on a less bad note the new head boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter," there were several gasps at James being head boy

"Know I'll not keep you from your comfy beds pip pip of to your dorms."

There was a huge screech as the benches were pulled back.

"Mr Potter Miss Evans over here please," Dumbledore called over the crowd.

"Bye guys," Lily muttered before going over to Dumbledore.

"Hello professor," James said politely.

"Greetings Mr Potter Miss Evans please follow me and I'll show you to your dorms," Dumbledore said before leading them out of the hall.

Lily and James followed him out of the hall.

Dumbledore led them to their dormitory and common room which was by the astronomy tower providing a gorgeous view of the lake.

He led them to a Beautiful wooden door then told them the password.

"The password is thestral I'll leave you to explore."

Lily and James pushed through the wooden door and both gasped.

The common room was red alike the Gryffindor common room seen as both heads were Gryffindor.

The carpet was fluffy and gold in colour.

There were two armchairs (also gold) a wooden table long enough for two to study at and a love seat also gold.

"Wow!" Lily breathed.

"I know," replied James.

"I'm going to go look around bye Potter," Lily said before walking through the common room leaving James standing there staring after her.

Lily went through the common room to where there were three doors one with Lily's name written in lilac (her favourite colour) with a single white Lily by it.

Lily smiled then walked through the door; she stopped dead in the doorway gaping at the room.

The carpet was the same gold fluff as before and there were lilac walls covered in white lilies.

There was a king-sized bed with her trunk lying open on it and a huge wardrobe.

Lily gazed around the room in amazement before going through the other door to the bathroom.

There was a pure white sink and bathtub that had all sorts of different taps.

Suddenly there was a noise and James Potter walked through another door.

"Hey Evans this place is bloody brilliant," he grinned his half smirk half grin.

"Yeah, um what do you have on your bedroom walls?" Lily asked genuinely curious.

"What oh that snitches, I guess my Lily Flower will have Lilies," he smirked.

"Firstly Potter I'm not yours secondly don't call me Lily Flower," Lily said before storming into her bedroom pulling on her pyjamas and sinking into her soft bed letting sleep claim her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys hope you like the next chapter.**

**And thanks to Caitydubbleyew and novictoryisgood for putting my story on the alert thingy.**

**Chapter 3 **

Lily woke up very early the next day, she was woke due to another nightmare she's been having these horrid dreams since the end of sixth year.

After every dream she'd wake up sweating and screaming.

In the dream Lily held a little boy with her emerald eyes and there was voldermort and she was pleading with him to kill her not this boy, she'd always wake up screaming when she died (cheerful.)

There's something about the boy she recognised not the emerald eyes something else but she couldn't place it.

Glancing at the small red alarm clock she groaned when she realized it was only 4 o'clock.

Stuffing her head in her pillow she tried to get at least a little more sleep.

But she had no such luck.

Finally at 5.00 she gave up on any chance she had of sleep.

Getting of her bed she walked down to the common room.

Sitting on one of the gold armchairs she sank into its comfortableness.

Grabbing a book she'd been reading 'Twilight' she sank into the story for the next two hours before she'd need to get ready.

After reading the book to the part where Bella meets Edward she put the book down.

She went up to her room grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom.

After making sure the bathrooms doors were locked EVERWHERE she climbed into the shour which woke her up more than the book ever would.

Once she was done she went down to the common room.

"Hi Evans," came a way too familiar voice.

"What do you want?" I wondered.

"I um I was wondered if you wanted to walk to breakfast with me," He said unsurely.

Wait Potter unsure.

"Ok," I replied I had no one else to walk with.

Potters face lit up with happiness and a grin the size of a banana spread across his face.

It's not like I'd agreed to marriage.

**James POV**

Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes.

She actually agreed.

I can feel the hugest smile on my face.

"Well, shall we go then?" Lily said a hint of inpatient in her voice.

"Yes, sure come my lily flower," Uho she won't like that.

Her beautiful face formed a picture of annoying.

"Don't call me Lily Flower," she groaned, while I tried to conceal my amusement.

We headed through the door and down 3 flights of stairs with no conversation a tall.

Still no talk.

Right die silence "So Lily how was your summer?" I asked.

"It was Ok, we went to Paris and that was fun but my sister's stupid whale of a boyfriend came to." Lily answered.

"So do you not like your sister?" James asked.

"No , we used to be best friends nut then I got my letter and well stuff kind of changed," she said quietly at the end.

James could tell she didn't want to talk about it so he let it drop.

When they arrived at the great hall Lily turned to him "Well bye," she murmured before hurrying off to her friends.

**Hi guys hope u liked it.**


End file.
